War on Earth, Could this be the apocalypse?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A war that could end the world is coming.bbut whose intentions are good and whose is evil? What does Kaorus "friends" have to do in the work for one side? Is Kaoru really the one in the prophecy? Sequel to Train wreck.
1. Chapter 1

Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyouya are all chatting.

While Hikaru sits on the edge of a cloud, staring off into space.

Kyouyas P.O.V.

Tamaki and Haruhi have gotten into an argument over something I really don't care for. Maybe the stars?

I look up to the sunny sky.

It really is a beautiful day today.

I remember when I heard about angels with black wings that cant come up to the clouds at all.

The black winged angels are just rumors and myths around here but the Goddess has a statue of them outside her door on the opposite side the angels with white wings statue is.

Outside her door is two status as I just explained. Both are on either side of her door but are facing each other. The one on the left is an angel with white wings. Through the grey you can only tell it is by the fact it is an angel and it is crouching over a sick man, putting a hand on his chest to heal him. However on the right side is a statue of a black winged angel or fallen angel as some call them. It is holding a man un a choke hold with a death glare, flames around the fallen angels feet.

Maybe I should explain a little more.

For you see fallen angels are rumored to be filled with rage and hatred. Only bent on destruction and death. They are the true devils.

While white winged angels are known as saviours and healers. Not to forget protectors.

Okay back to the statues the Goddess has.

Sometimes I wonder why she has a fallen angel statue if they are just myths and rumors. Makes me think theres more to the story then the myths and rumors. What if they really are real?

No angel knows but the Goddess seems to know more than shes letting on it seems. But she wont tell anybody about it.

I push my glasses up my nose in thought over this. I need to find out for myself. "I need to go." I clear my throat. "I'll catch up later." I turn to leave.

Everyone but Hikaru say their goodbyes.

Hikaru just gives me a small glance then goes back to staring aimlessly. He has been like this since he learned his brother isn't here after they well killed each other. Hikaru believes Kaoru deserves to be in heaven. He is convinced that Kaoru had been possessed and that's the reason he attacked and killed.

I know Kaoru was a good kid but I think he adjusted to a separate life from his brother in the wrong way.

I walk away passing by Hunny in the process. As I pass I speak only loud enough for him to hear since me and him are the only ones who know the myths of the fallen angels out of the host club here. "Keep an eye on Hikaru." If he learns about the fallen angels, myth or not, he might go in search of them for kaoru. Who knows whatll happen.

Hunny nods softly and looks to Hikaru.

We don't want to tell the others about the fallen angel myths to protect Hikaru from hearing about them.

I spread my wings and fly off. I'll start by asking around about them for more information on the rumors and myths.

No ones P.O.V.

"My lord." A fallen angel removes the hood of his cloak only to bow so low he practically kisses the ground.

"What is it Cain?" The king demands while looking out his window down at his subjects home. No one knows what he looks like really. He has a black cloak with flame designs on them along with a crown a top his head, gold none the less.

"The one from the propechy. I can feel that he has joined our ranks." Cain respectfully speaks.

"Is that so?" The king smirks under the shadows the hood of his cloak provides. "Well then I guess it'll be time soon. Bring him to me or her and tell the others to get ready for battle."

"Yes my lord." Cain pulls the hood back on and rushes out back out of the kings castle in bones.

"Get ready Goddess of Heaven. Soon you will be exposed for who you are. The one greedy Goddess hidden as a kind Goddess." The king chuckles to himself and he watches the word spread like wild fire.

"Lord Fallen sir." A new voice enters the kings ears.

"Ah Blane. I must thank you for your help on Earth." The king turns and smiles at the human bowed behind him.

"Its my pleasure." Blane smiles up at the king.

Meanwhile….

The Goddess of Heaven goes over to her messenger. "Tell the angels to be ready to defend. For a great evil is coming. I fear it may be the fallen angels. I fear they are out to kill us all and take over the world to make a living hell. I don't wish for anyone to suffer and the humans should not have to life in a world of true hell. Being slaves to the fallen angels. Go now!"

"Yes ma'am." The messenger salutes to his Goddess then flaps his strong wings that are much stronger than his small skinny body.

The Goddess sighs and looks up at the sky. "We can defeat the fallen angels. However I worry about one angel and fallen angel in particular." She sighs. "Can they really go against each other in this war or will they fight not caring?" She sighs and turns away. "Better get ready I guess." A smirk curls up on her lips. "Finally I can kill those fallen angels for good and they really can be myths and rumors." She glares at a picture of a man.

He has bob cut hair that's brown and his eyes are a dark shade of green. Hes wearing a cloak with flame patterns on it, his big white wings are spread and the left is wrapped gently around the Goddess.

She stalks towards the picture. "I thought you loved me. I did the right thing but it seems you wont give up. The fallen angels will fall and it will be all your fault, their stupid kings fault." She snickers then pauses and looks away from it. "Although an angel that happens to have turned to a fallen angel is now in your possession. The one born as an angel fallen to Earth and becomes a twin of a selfish boy." She shakes her head. "Only to turn into such a thing instead of returning home. Oh well. Not my fault. His parents shouldn't have dropped him."

AN:

Yo! :3

I have finally started the sequel to Train wreck!

How am I doing so far? I hope good.

A little confusing at first but it'll make more sense the more you get into the story J

I am having problems logging in on any computer so I'm gonna use my phone to update. I have tried everything from emailing the support resetting my password to restarting the browser and computer plus looking for problems on my computer. If anyone else has any suggestions of how to fix Unable to Process Authentication

* * *

We could not process your authentication. Please try again later. Code Call2.

Please message me!

Reviews please!

Oh and if all you have is things like 'What is this shit?! Freak!? A waste of time!' then read the description and if you don't like then don't read it!

Sorry to those who have been nice to me. But I just had to tell the people who don't like it at the start. Don't like don't read!

Thank you soo much to all those who have been nice to me! I thank you deeply.

Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

A big stone tablet rests in the middle of a small spaced room in some ruins.

"When white becomes black the mighty of the sky will fall." A boy red it out loud to his girlfriend. "It means that someday an angel will take you down. But I don't understand the whole black part. Could it be evil?"

The Goddess frowns. "Yes and I know who it is going to be but it wont happen."

"Who?" The boy looks to the Goddess, his cloak with the fire patterns lift slightly as he turns.

"You." She snarls. "I know you don't truly love me! I know you only are with me to rule the world in eternal hell. But I wont let you! I will continue to rule forever!"

"But!" The man tries to reason with his angry Goddess.

The Goddess doesn't listen and she attacks him with her powers in the form of a ray of light that turn each feather from white to black. "I banish you to the world of hell where you belong." Her eyes narrow. "Fallen angel. You will not be aloud onto the clouds of white ever again!" She shoves the boy outside then pushes him off of the edge of the cloud.

"But my Goddess!" The boy screams as he falls. But as he falls further down he can no longer be heard.

The Goddess walks away smirking in triumph.

For she had stopped someone who would take her down… or so she thought.

Lord Fallen's eyes open as the memory ends. He is siting on the floor in the middle of his room planning his strategy.

After all going against the Goddess wont be easy.

But he had gotten side tracked with the memory of the reason why he wants to take down the Goddess in the first place.

He sighs and stands. "Might as well go outside." He leaves his room only to leave to wander outside.

Kaorus P.O.V.

Everyone is getting ready for battle.

Someone hands me a bow and arrow. "Lets see how well you can do with this." He suggests. "After all we will need more than our powers to go against the Goddess and her army. Our power may be strong but the angels power is equal to ours just used for good not evil."

I nod and take the weapon.

"Only advantage we have over them is that we can use special weapons meant to kill them." He continues to explain and gestures to the targets that look like angels, some are even moving side to side at different paces. "Show me what you got."

I pull the bow string back after adding an arrow and aim it at one of the targets that are standing still.

Shooting, I hit the tagets neck, chopping the head clean off.

"Impressive." The fellow fallen angel who handed me the weapon says in wonder. "Never seen anyone do that before."

I turn to him. "No one has done that before?" I ask surprised.

He shakes his head. "No. Not with arrows no."

I turn back to stare at where I had chopped off the targets head somehow. "Wow." I mummer.

"Kaoru!" The kings messenger calls to me.

I turn to look at him. "Yes?"

He points to the place where the king lives. "When the king gets back from his walk he wishes to see you in his room."

I nod. "Alright. Come get me when hes back."

The messenger nods then runs off.

Wonder hat that was all about.

King Fallens P.O.V.

I watch a ginger haired boy shoot an arrow at a target and cutting the head right off in a clean blow.

How interesting.

I have a feeling that he may be the one we have been searching for. So I send my messenger out to Kaoru to give him a message. After that I turn and walk towards a bone yard.

Walking through all the bones and skulls I manage to reach a small pool in a giant cup like holder that is also wide and comes up to my waist.

It has skulls and bones all around the top and spiders with spider webs closer to the base by the thinner part that connects with what keeps it standing up. On the outside its red but on the inside it's a glowing light blue water with a white bottom. Swimming in a clockwise circle inside the water is all the souls of every fallen angel here. The souls really only look like heads with comet like tails and are all swimming in a circle around a soul standing on its comet like tail in the center which happens to be mine. One is different from the others though, for it has wings on its comet like tail.

"So it is true. The prophesied one has arrived." I smirk as I watch the souls swim only to turn away moments later. "Now that Goddess will be taken down and harmony will come back as strong as before instead of being fragile." I walk back towards my room, I couldn't wait to talk to the ginger haired boy. "Watch out Goddess. For your greedy rule is coming to an end."

The Goddess's P.O.V.

"Soon it will happen." I sigh. "The war that is meant to destroy all harmony."

A young smart man with black hair and glasses stands behind me. His name is Kyouya and he is one of my warriors but he has caught onto the fact that there's more to fallen angels. So I brought him here and told him things I told no one else.

"The war between us and the fallen angels I presume." He says with a cacultaing look on his face.

"Yes." I nod. "They will destroy us all and take over to rule in eternal hell." I look into his eyes only to find the suns glare hitting the glasses just right so I couldn't see his eyes. "But im afraid that once it starts that you guys will not be able to attack your friend who happens to be a fallen angel. Can you promise me that no matter what you guys will kill all fallen angels and save harmony?"

Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "I cant speak for the others but you have my word on this."

"Thank you. With that you can leave." I smile.

He leaves and as soon as the door he goes out of closes my smile turns to a grin.

"You are out of luck Fallen my dear. Or should I call you king Fallen?" I whisper to myself. "For you are going to lose this war and these foolish people will remain under my rule. So what if harmony is done for. I will remain in power and that's all that matters to me."

AN:

I hope this is starting to make a little more sense now.

More to come! …After my surgery tomorrow.

Love you all and thanks for reading in case something happens to me!

With lots of love.

Kaoru


	3. Chapter 3

Kaorus P.O.V.

I walk into King Fallens rom where he is waiting for me. "You called?" I bow not really looking.

"Yes." King Fallen says. "Rise."

I do as told.

"Do you remember those friends of yours who sexually abused you back on earth before you went insane?" The king turns around so I am no longer looking at his back.

I shiver at the memory. "I do."

The king makes a giant clear ball rise from the ground. "This is a viewing ball. It lets me show others what I wan to show them."

With that I see my 'friends' that abused me walking along a street and into an alley way.

In the Alley way waiting for them is a fallen angel. Said fallen angel gives them a piece of paper and they look like they are talking.

My 'friends' leave and the image vanishes.

The ball also vanishes.

"They are helping me as you saw." The king takes a few steps forward, towards me. "They helped me bring the one who can help us defeat a greedy Goddess once and for all."

"Are you saying…..?" I stare at the darkness shadowing the kings face.

"Yes. I mean you. You are the only one who can help us win the war. You are the one who must take down the Goddess." The king nods softly.

I look down at my hands. "Me…." I mummer then look up to the king. "But why me? Why do we need to take down the Goddess?"

"Let me explain. Why the Goddess is because she is greedy and will do anything to stay in power. She will even destroy the harmony on earth and everyone will live in a world of hell." The king glances out the window with a pause then looks back at me. "Why you? Well theres a story behind that.

Past:

A woman angel with long flowing ginger hair and golden amber eyes looks to her husband.

Her husband is another angel who has auburn colored hair and honey colored eyes. He smiles down at the little bundle in his wifes arms.

In the womans arms is a baby boy angel with ginger hair and golden amber eyes, he has two small angel wings attached to his back. The little boy hasn't opened up his eyes yet but an angel baby's eyes are open when born only to shut again till they are ready to open them again.

The woman gets up and leads her husband across their cloud home.

Sadly she is clumsy and drops her baby when a door accidently slams.

"Oh no! My baby!" The woman cries out.

The baby falls through the clouds seeing as when falling down at a certain pace or height any angel can fall through the clouds, which is probably why angels never jump, no darker clouds seen anywhere. The baby falls down to a woman who is giving birth. He lands on the bed by the parted legs of the woman giving birth.

The baby angels parents couldn't reach him in time and he becomes human looking even if hes an angel. So they use their magic to make everyone to think it's the other kids twin.

The two kids happen to look exactly alike and seemed to have a connection like twins do. The two kids names became Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kaoru never knowing his real parents and Hikaru never knowing that Kaoru isn't really his twin.

But no matter, the two grew up together happily until Haruhi came along.

End of past.

I cant say I am not shocked….. shocked would be an understatement really….. "I'm not Hikarus twin?"

"That is correct. You are really born as an angel but since your parents dropped you then well you know what happened." The king points to me. "When the war begins you and I will be heading straight for the Goddess. But it is your duty to kill her because only you can. So no matter what try to let the others including me take care of the angels."

I gulp. "Yes sir."

"Then you may leave. Practice hard. It wont be easy." The king waves me off.

"Yes sir." I turn and leave. My shock is still there. I cant believe I never knew! "I was an angel all along but I became a fallen angel when going insane thanks to Hikaru and those guys who work for the king….." I shake my head. I should try to forget that for now, I need to focus if im going to take out this Goddess.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I walk across some clouds that has a few groups of angels here and there.

As I pass by one group of females I can hear them whispering.

"Are you sure?" One says.

"Yes. It's the fallen angels. The Goddess said so." Another says.

I stop walking and stare at the ground.

Fallen angels?

"Yeah. Apparently an angel who became a fallen angel is said to defeat the Goddess forever. Only me, a young handsome angel named Kyouya and the Goddess know about the prophecy and the fact that fallen angels are real." The one who said that its fallen angels before.

"Wow…." The others gasp.

I must find these fallen angels!

Maybe Kaoru is one of them!

I turn about to ask those ladies for more info only to find them flying off.

So I'll need to find some other way to get information on this.

I'll make everyone tell me!

I run off towards a group of guys and girls.

Time to start.

No one's P.O.V.

The Goddess sits on her throne and smirks. "My precious." She purrs while petting her throne. "You're all mine and only mine."

Little did she know a boy angel with black hair, a calculating face and glasses is secretly listening in on her.

'So she is hiding something. Maybe she just likes her throne? No it feels like theres more to this… but what?' He thinks to himself. 'I need to keep the Goddess in my sight and hearing range till I know exactly whats going on.' With that he hides around a corner as two angel guards of the Goddess pass by him. 'I will find out what youre hiding Goddess.' He growls in his head.

AN:

Whew. :/

Long day. Surgery recovery is boring and not very inspirational. L

But I hope you liked the chapter! It explains everything a little better. J

Reviews make my day!

Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaorus P.O.V.

I have been practicing hard all day until I couldn't anymore.

Theres not really a night or day, Fallen angels have to go according to their inner clock. So means sleep whenever we feel like it and say the day is over when we believe it is.

I wipe some sweat from my forehead and put the bow, arrows and ninja blade I had been using to practice with. I know the real fight is going to be harder than just attacking moving targets so I try dodging as well. 'Maybe after some rest I can ask one of the other fallen angels to practice with.' I think to myself as I curl up and drift off to sleep with my wings protectively around me.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Alright so all I have is that fallen angels are supposedly myths, they are thought of to be evil, they apparently have black wings instead of white ones and that they are the reasons for such horrible things happening to Earth people.

But everyone that I've talked to has said that they are just myths and don't actually exist and that none of the myths could be true.

Then again that woman had said that fallen angels are real and that an angel who became a fallen angel is supposed to defeat the Goddess forever. But she also said that Kyouya knows as well! I must find him.

I fly up into the sky and look around for a familiar looking black haired demon lord.

He has to be around here somewhere…..

Kyouya's P.O.V.

Alright so far what I have is her talking about how much she will not allow the fallen angels to win the war, the fact that she is obsessed with her throne as Goddess and that the war is going to happen very soon.

Not exactly helpful to find out what shes hiding so I guess I should keep listening in on her.

Hopefully find out something new that I don't know already.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

In my dream I am flying towards the Goddess and am about to bring down the sword I am holding down onto the Goddess.

I feel very weak but the determination to keep going builds deep down.

Just as I am about to hit the Goddess everything fades and I am suddenly in the forest that is just a little ways from Ouran. I am also just standing there with no weapon and my wings folded.

"How did I get here?" I glance around and my eyes rest on a bird that's flying towards me and saying my name.

"Kaoru…"

"What is it you want!?" I step back.

It stops in front of me. "Remember Kaoru. The Goddess must fall and it must you who does it. But be carful if you're not then say goodbye to everything."

A distant voice reaches my ears as the bird flies away. "Kaoru. Wake up!"

My eyes shoot open to see darkness and my own wings, someone is shaking me.

I unwrap my wings and look at who is shaking me. "Cain whats with this sudden awakening?" I groan.

"It's time. The king is going to lead an attack right away." Cain quickly explains.

I get up to my feet. "But we just started training." I complain.

"He thinks we are ready. Don't you?" Cain looks deeply into my eyes.

"Well we have worked pretty hard so we can give it a try." I rub the back of my head.

"Great! The last minuet practice is at the target range if you want. That's happening while the king puts the final touches to the plan to challenge the Goddess." Cain then turns and flies off.

I look towards the kings place. 'What are you thinking by starting it early? Are you just hoping for the element of surprise? I hope you know what you are doing.' My heart starts to pound, soon I will be up against the biggest fight of my life ever. I shiver and walk towards last minuet practice. I'm not sure I am ready to do this.

King Fallen's P.O.V.

"There all done." I smile to myself as the plan unravels in my head.

Glancing outside I see that Kaoru has joined in on last minuet practice.

I watch him for a bit.

He flies over to a moving target in the area that no one is using and he flies around only to charge back down and attack. Then he flies back out of reach.

It's good that hes practicing speed and defense. It'll be big in the final show down.

I walk out and grab a few weapons of my own.

The war is coming.

An hour later…

Kyouya's P.O.V.

I hide in the darkness as another angel rushes past me to talk to the Goddess,

Once he is in talking to the goddess I lean into the door and listen.

"Goddess your royal highness…" The angel pants. "There is news from the Earth below. About the war."

"Spit it out my dear angel. Please, something important shouldn't be stalled." The goddess purrs.

"Yes your highness. You see the fallen angels have written us a message in a crn field, in ancient angel writing. They are telling us to put down the shield and to come down and fight fairly. What should we do? The angel seems to have caught his breath.

"We will let down our shields and fight fairly as long as they also lower their shield around their home below." The Goddess demands.

"Yes of course." There is foot steps rushing towards the door so I fly upwards into the sky and go to find the others.

They need to be warned about the up coming war and that I think Kaoru is a fallen angel!

AN:

Short chapter but I am tired and it is really late. Just wanted to update for you guys.

Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I stand among the fallen angels as we stand by the corn field that holds the message to the angels.

The humans have noticed this and have sent it as big news, so we all keep ourselves invisible to them for now.

The Goddess's messenger flies down towards us and lands in front of King Fallen. "We accept and will lower or shield if you lower yours on your home below."

"Fine." King Fallen snorts. "Lets get this started."

The messenger flies back up to the sky and King Fallen takes away the shield on our home below.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I notice Kyouya flying towards me and I stop only to hover mid air.

"Hikaru. Gather the rest of the host club and fast. Usual meeting spot." Kyouya tells me quickly. "You go find Tamaki and Haruhi. I'll get Hunny and Mori." With that he flies away.

I scratch my head in wonder of whats so important. Only way to find out is to find the others so I go to find Tamaki and Haruhi.

Kyouya's P.O.V.

I find Hunny and Mori telling them to meet me and the others at the usual right now then fly off to the meeting place.

Hunny and Mori follow me.

When I get there I find Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi already there.

Now that we are all here its time to tell them.

"Theres a war coming up right away here." I begin. "The ones called the fallen angels are going to be our opponent." I look around. "We need to be ready to fight and be ready for anything that might come our way." I finish explaining.

"The fallen angels?" Tamaki asks with a tilt of his head.

"They are angels but angels of death. Myths on the outside but real on the inside. They have black wings instead of white ones and they use their magic for bad. They live in the world below the Earth so I guess in a way it is the underworld or Hell if you prefer that." I explain about fallen angels.

Tamaki's eyes widen as he hears this description.

"Alright you guys." Another angel flies over to us. "Come on! We need to be ready and fast. Follow me." She then flies off.

We share a look then spread our wings and fly off to follow her.

She leads us to the training room where there is a bunch of targets all around that angels are practicing on before the battle that will happen very very soon. "Train hard." She then goes to practice herself.

We split up and start attacking the targets.

No ones P.O.V.

A matter of minuets later all angels are told to go to meet the Goddess outside her chambers and to wait so they can go for battle.

The host club all stand together among the angels as they wait for the Goddess.

The Goddess finally comes out and goes to the front of the whole angel army. "Lets go!" She calls and spreads her white lined with gold wings. She leads them down to the corn field on Earth.

The fallen angels allow themselves to be seen by everyone and brace themselves as the angels and Goddess fly towards them.

The Goddess stops and tells her angels to keep going and leave no fallen angel alive.

The angels and fallen angels clash and the fighting begins.

The news reporters are all at the scene to report this all around the world.

Fallen angels and angels a like are thrown to Earth and create a crater.

Fallen angels sending down balls of fire hitting the angels or hitting the Earth below.

The war is slowly stretching to all over the world as the fights spreads out.

The Goddess looks around for King Fallen thinking she must get rid of him to win the war.

The angels stand no chance when the weapons are pulled out and used.

The Fallen angels when hit by an attack from the angels are injured like the angels are when hit by the fallen angels attacks.

Hunny's P.O.V.

I fly around and avoid the arrows that the fallen angel I am fighting is sending at me.

The fallen angel I am fighting stops using arrows and flies straight towards me at top speed.

I fly towards him as well and slam my foot down onto his face but he sends a dark black lighting looking thing that wraps itself around my arm.

It goes into me by going in my arm and I feel a huge amount of pain.

"Ah!" I pull away from the fallen angel and hold my arm in pain. I can't be defeated so easily but this is so painful!

Mori slams the fallen angel is fighting into the fallen angel I am fighting.

The two fallen angels slam down to the world below.

"Thanks." I say to Mori.

He flies over and checks my arm.

It has a weird black spiral of bramble thorns that starts from my wrist to about a centimetre up from its start. It wiggles slightly and seems to ever so slowly keep growing up my arm as if it wants to consume me.

Another angel flies over and takes a look. "That's a demons curse. It'll slowly suck your life out and will slowly kill you." He explains.

"It's painful." I whimper.

"I know. I can remove it but we need to make sure no one stops us." He explains as he wraps his hand around my wrist.

"Mori can you make sure of that?" I turn to Mori.

He nods and defends us from the fallen angels while the other guy heals the demon curse by using his powers to destroy it.

The guys hand glows and slowly by surely kills the demons curse.

It takes about a minuet and a half to complete.

"Thanks." I say as I look at my arm after he lets go. "How did you do that?"

"I used the angels charm which helps save lives by killing the cells of whatever is killing them. It's the angels version of the demons curse in a way." He explains. "Now lets get back into the fight!"

I nod and we fly back into the fight.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I spot a fallen angel flying away flying up towards the sky on his or her own so I go after him or her. I slam myself into said fallen angel knocking them to the ground against a tree.

The fallen angel leans against the tree and puts a hand to his or her head.

I fly to the ground and stand in front of the fallen angel. "you're not going anywhere. You are a fallen angel that's evil and you are to answer my questions." I stare at the fallen angel.

Suddenly the fallen angel takes his or her hand off of their head and sits up with a familiar groan. His hood falls off and he looks up at me.

My eyes widen and I am frozen on the spot. "K-Kaoru!" I gasp.

AN:

Yo! I'm back!

Please if you don't like the fics I write then don't read them and just get out.

For those who like my fics I thank you very much. You are soo great and kind to me J

Next chapter will be up as soon as I can.

Kaoru


	6. Chapter 6

I step towards my brother. "Kaoru… If I knew it was you I wouldn't have have attacked." I stare into his eyes.

He gets up and spreads his wings. "Hikaru, I don't have time for this." He then flies quickly into the air. Acting as if hes looking for someone.

"Wait!" I fly after him only to be blocked by another fallen angel. "Get out of my way!" I snap at him and try to push past the fallen angel.

"No!" He growls then attacks me with some rocks he levitates.

"Ow!" I dodge all but one rock that hits me hard in the chest. "I am busy." I pick up the rock and throw it back at him aiming for his head. After I throw I look around for Kaoru.

Kaoru is no where in sight!

"Damn you!" I snarl and slam myself into the fallen angel that made me lose track of my brother.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I spot the Goddess who is flying towards King Fallen. "Found you." I zoom towards her and grab a hold of her so she cant use her arms or wings. I force her towards the Earth as I hold her.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a volcano erupt.

'Where am I?' I think to myself but I try to focus on my fight against the Goddess.

Could be deadly for me if I don't.

At the last minuet before we hit the ground I pull away. But I throw the Goddess into the ground.

I fly only a little ways up and try to clear the dust storm with my wings, so she can't send any sneak attacks my way.

As soon as the dust clears I see her getting up and glaring at me. "How dare you. You must be killed!" She annoyingly shrieks and flies so fast into me that its just a blur.

I curl up on the ground and groan in pain between coughs that bring up blood.

"You're going down!" She throws a bunch of light energy that angels use to counter fallen angels attacks.

"Wha!" I try to dodge them but she is sending so many at me all at one time. I am hit after hit of light energy and wounded till I'm weak. "I need a way to defeat her and fast." I glance around and land on the ground in the pause of her attacks.

Suddenly there is a rumble and an Earthquake happens not too far from me.

I take a look at what damage this war is doing and see that this war is endangering every person by either the war, winged ones falling to the ground or natural disasters caused by the war. "The world is going to be destroyed if we don't do something!" I try telling the others but they ignore me.

"So what?" The Goddess spits. "So long as I have my throne I don't care what happens to anything else. So long as I am the Goddess and I have my throne then nothing matters." She puts a hand on her hip.

"Why you!" I begin to feel the insanity grow inside me and my heart begins to turn to ice once again, but I let it all happen. "You do not deserve any kind of royal treatment when you act like that!" I snarl only to get my trade mark smile of insanity that happens every time I am insane. "But you know…" I allow my teeth to show in the smile and my bangs casting a shadow over my eyes.

"What is wrong with you boy?" The Goddess asks as she watches fall into insanity.

"Everything nothing." I laugh then turn to her and lick my lips. "My turn." I find myself being lost once again into the darkness of insanity.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "What is with you? Weirdo."

I lift up my hand and point my palm towards her. "Hahahaha!" I send a ball of fire at her that goes after her no matter how much she dodges.

She turns and hits it with a ball of light then turns to me. "You asked for it." She flies towards me and grabs me.

I find myself heading for the ground quickly but I also find that I don't care. "Is this really all you got?" I challenge and spread my wings moving them backwards so they are crushing the Goddess between them.

"Hey!" She yelps and leaps back letting me go.

I land on the ground and look at her with this smirk that just spells insane. "Timey… Time topsy turvy. You are going to die." I sing.

On the inside I am struggling to not let it get so far out of control that I lose myself to the insanity forever! 'I cant let that happen!' I scream in my head as I remember all the innocent lives I killed when I was on Earth as a human…. An insane human…. I cant do that again! If I lose myself fully to the madness then more lives than necessary will be lost!

"You insane brat. You don't deserve to live." The Goddess sends a bunch of spinning leaves at me, they are spinning so fast they are like knives.

I fly forwards as fast as I can, right through them and stop to look at the injuries. "Whatya know! It's so red!" I giggle.

The Goddess takes the moment to attack but I turn to her and just as she is about to hit me with a punch I pull out a knife and manage to slam it into her stomach.

"Ah!" She gasps and her mouth hangs open.

I pull the knife out and Goddess wobbles a little ways away. I lick the blood off the knife and moan at the flavor. Oh sweet sweet blood, how I missed you.

The Goddess heals herself by using her powers on her wound, she then glares at me. "Time for you to die."

I put the knife away and start to dance in circles with a stupid happy grin. "It's raining its pouring! The old man is snoring!" Leaves, dirt, fire and water are all coming up and swirling around me in a spiral around me up to a ball of it above my head.

"What?" The Goddess backs off a few inches. "What is this!? What are you doing!? Stop this!"

"He went to bed-" I don't get to finish.

"You mister are ready to-" This time I cut her off.

"Die!" I giggle and send the giant ball of stuff down onto her.

She is sent flying to the ground hard and obvious that it would have hurt her badly.

I fly down and spot a smaller rock on top of a big one so I go to it. I kneel down by the rock and start tapping on the smaller rock gently trying to get it to roll away.

It only moves a little everytime I do it though.

"Damn it! Roll!" I growl at it.

Out of no where the back of my head is grabbed and my face slams into the rock.

The Goddess's voice is by my ear. "Such a foolish boy. Did you really think that I was going to go down that easy?"

The smaller rock is knocked off of the bigger rock in front of my eyes.

"You ruined it…." I mumble.

"Huh?" The Goddess slightly tightens her grip on me.

"You ruined it." My eyes darken like they have fallen into a pit of black darkness. I throw her off then I turn towards her. I point my palms up to the sky and my legs tightly together.

Dark purple, almost black, strings of electricity appear from the ground and sky only to go into me.

"Whats this!" The Goddess's eyes widen. "Only rulers should know such advanced magic! It's always kept hidden so even if the subjects try they can't get it right. The subjects are said to do all but a few but it isn't true. Theres limits but how are you able to break those limits to obtain power so strong!?" She demands.

I don't answer but instead I point both palms at the Goddess and give a lopsided grin. "Say cheese." I giggle then fire a giant light of dark purple energy right at her.

A very powerful attack cause it uses a mix of the sky energy and ground energy to make a powerful beam or attack(s). The power of the sky and ground are very powerful when mixed. This kind of magic became only meant for those with high ruling or royalty places. All because someone tried to take down the God with such powers. Later the powers were sealed away for good because someone insane managed to use the magic and attack his rulers. All of this happened twenty thousand years ago, before the Goddess I am fighting as born, or so I am told.

I fly up into the sky and try to fly sideways while trying to only flap one wing.

"Kaoru." My brothers voice snaps me back to normal.

I get back up straight and look around. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru I don't see but what I do see shocks me silent.

Mountains have holes and the chunks are missing.

Volcanos are erupting.

Balls of fire falling down onto the Earth.

Rivers, lakes and oceans are either stormy or have a tsunami or both.

The ground we all stand or stood on is covered in, craters, burned parts, blazing fires, earthquake affected like areas and withering plants.

It looks a lot like the supposed apocalypse!

Could this be the end of the world as we know it if something isn't done!?

"Damn you." I hear the Goddess weakly curse.

"All these innocent people. Dying just because you are a greedy Goddess who just doesn't care." My hands ball into fists at my sides. "These people should not be fighting yet they are because you trick them to believing you are good when you are nothing but scum." I turn around to face her and give her a heated with hatred glare. "You don't even deserve to be anywhere except in thee lowest rank."

She barely manages to fly up and she glares at me. "I may seem weak but I am still strong and I will win!"

I speed towards her and slam myself into her while pulling out the knife. I stab her and push her off to let her fall to Earth.

The angels and fallen angels close by stop fighting only to look at the Goddess.

The Goddess lays there without moving and that can tell anyone that she is dead.

The news spreads quickly and soon all fallen angels and angels are all crowding around the Goddess's body.

No more fighting because the Goddess is dead and the angels feel defeated without their leader.

I fly over the Goddess's body and look around at all fallen angels and angels alike. "Look around yourselves!" I shout. "Besides the different color wings there isn't really a difference between us! We both were fighting to keep harmony that the Goddess didn't care about! All she wanted was to keep her throne."

They start to whisper and look at each other.

"Look at the Earth around you! We did nothing but cause the harmony on the world to start to crumble! We are only destroying the world! Not helping it! Why can't you see that for yourselves?!"

Quite a few look around and notice the destruction.

"The life givers and bringers of death! That's what we are and one can not keep up with life without the other. Life crumbles away when you remove one from the equation. So we need to work together to save the world and to keep harmony strong for the rest of the life time!" I look around at the faces of some.

"How can we trust you?" An angel challenges. "How can we be sure you're not lying!?" He growls.

I spot the others from the host club.

Hikaru is the first to step forward. "I am on his side!" He flies over to my side and smiles at me.

I smile back.

"We are too." The rest of the host club join me and Hikaru.

The fallen angels and King fallen also come over to join us.

I look at the angels waiting.

They look at each other then whisper a little.

"We can save the world. But we need your help." King Fallen speaks up.

The angels eye us all but make no move to join our ranks to help us save the world.

"Would the Goddess really do that? She's always did things to look out for the world…. Right?" One angels speaks up to the rest of the angels.

"The Goddess….. I just don't know anymore…." Another says.

What will it get to convince you that we are doing this for the worlds own good?

I wonder that silently as I watch the angels.

AN:

Finally done!

Hope it is a good chapter!

Review please :3

Kaoru


	7. Chapter 7

Bang!

A meteorite has just hit Earth nearby. More are following it.

People of the Earth are running, screaming and trying to find shelter.

If we don't hurry the world is going to be gone forever!

"Help us save the world! We don't have much time!" I beg.

"Is this what you really want?" Kyouya steps forward.

Lets leave it up to Kyouya, he knows best how to get people on his side or do stuff for him.

"If you let the world crumble then you do not deserve the title of an angel." Kyouya pushes up his glasses letting the glare hide his eyes as usual.

The angels exchange glances.

This is working…. I think.

"Alright. Lets do this!" The angels cheer.

Yes!

"Thanks Kyouya." I say.

Kyouya looks at me with a pitiful look then flies away to join everyone else so they can do what they can to save this planet.

I blink confused.

Why did he give me a pitiful look? Its not like I'm going to die or anything.

I fly with the others and we all split up into groups to get the whole world.

My group contains me, Hikaru, two other angels, King Fallen and Cain.

We stay where the Goddess was killed by me…..

I kinda wish it didn't have to be that way but it is. Plus I've killed before so I shouldn't feel guilt right? I shouldn't think about that right now. Need to focus on the task at hand.

King Fallen whispers to Hikaru.

Hikaru flies over to the people that are still running and screaming. "Get to anyplace underground! You'll be safe there for now!"

While Hikaru gets the people to the safest place possible right now the rest of my group fly around using our powers to try to stop all the life threating things going on.

I throw rocks over top of the volcano to try to get it to stop spraying lava everywhere.

It works until I can get enough magic on the volcano to make it stop and go to being back to no activity coming from it.

I concentrate hard closing my eyes and allow my magic to flow to the volcano. I don't want this to be temporary but I want it to last as long as I can.

The volcano's lava spilling grows less and less as I continue using my magic. Until it is no longer spilling any lava.

My magic is being bounced off now so that's how I can tell that it is done.

I stop my magic and open my eyes.

One volcano down. Now lets finish the rest.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I fly around stopping earthquakes, meteorites and tsunamis.

So far so good.

Everyone is doing their own part in helping stop all of these disasters.

With everyones help it doesn't take too long and we are done by the time the sun is setting.

"It's not over yet." Kyouya looks serious as he stares at his laptop screen. "Our fight seems to have somehow attracted the moon to the planet. I don't think our magic is strong enough to stop it."

"But we can do anything except for the things opposite of what we are like fallen angels can't give life to someone." Kaoru says.

Kyouya's P.O.V.

When I hear Kaoru say this I raise an eyebrow at him.

If that is true then the moon can be stopped.

But I remember the dream I had no so long ago.

Dream.

I am standing in space and I see two objects fly towards the moon that is falling towards Earth.

One of the two objects has white wings while the other has black wings.

But the one with black wings suddenly shouts something to the one with white wings but the one with white wings shouts something back like an argument.

The one with black wings is pushed out of the way as the one with white wings and the moon smashes into the Earth destroying the entire planet.

Words come into my head as everything starts to fade.

"Black and white must become one. The sun and the moon will have a soul each."

End of dream.

I turn to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Both of you together must go and stop the moon. Go. It'll be here in seconds."

Kaoru and Hikaru look at each other.

"Alright." Kaoru flies towards the sky then stops and waits for Hikaru.

Hikaru hesitates but then follows Kaoru.

The two fly off into space to stop the moon.

I hope I am right about this.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

Me and Hikaru race out into space towards the moon hurdling towards us.

I don't really know what to do.

How are we supposed to stop this thing!?

Hikaru grabs onto me and pulls me close. "Use all of your magic at the moon with me. Maybe it'll just somehow stop it."

It's a stupid and dangerous idea but I have no time to voice said thoughts as we are seconds away from the moon.

I shut my eyes tightly and focus all of my magic to the moon.

There is an explosion and I open my eyes.

There I see a medium chunk of the moon coming towards us.

No matter how exhausted I feel I my magic to protect Hikaru and the Earth from the impact of the loose floating pieces of what used to be the moon.

The pieces of the moon drift off into space, never to disturb the Earth again.

I look down at myself and at where the moon should be.

This world needs a moon.

There is another explosion and I notice the sun is gone.

How that happened, I cannot say but what I do know is that something needs to replace the sun and the moon.

The world needs a sun and a moon.

I feel the rest of my strength pulled out of me and I look at Hikaru with an apologetic look.

He looks at me with a pleading look as he is sent towards Earth.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

My little brother is moving slowly away from the Earth by a mysterious force. A glow starts to go around him and he looks apolagetic at me.

I plead him with my gaze as I find myself mute. I manage to stop going towards Earth and fly towards my brother.

Kaoru suddenly glows brightly and when I reach him…. A glowing circle just is there instead.

I reach to it and take it into my hands. I manage to find my voice. "K-Kaoru?"

No response.

I lean down and kiss the ball of light gently hoping to get a response.

It glows brighter until I am blinded.

I feel something tugging on me.

No one's P.O.V.

On the Earth there is a white flash in the sky that blinds everyone for a moment.

When the blinding light fades anything with eyes on Earth can see a sun and a moon in the sky.

Both near the center of the sky but at the same time on the other side of the sky.

The twins faces appear in the sky for a second facing each other.

Kaoru in front of the moon and Hikaru in front of the sun.

The only way to tell from here is by the color of wings.

The disappear and the sun sets to allow the day to be set to the right time.

Earth is saved, harmony is restored and King Fallen becomes God seeing as he is the only leader alive.

So next time you see the sun or moon in the sky think about the two brave young men who now live as the sun and the moon that saved us all.


End file.
